


Vlive Kiss

by whisperinnight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinnight/pseuds/whisperinnight
Summary: Jinyoung broadcasting on Vlive ft Jaebum





	Vlive Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet, hope y'all enjoy

Jinyoung sits down in a brown leather chair in the dressing room, while Jaebum is changing out of his performance outfit so they can go back home. Jinyoung planned on just waiting for Jaebum to be done but since he was taking a long time talking to the manager and the stylist, he decided to go live. He opens up his phone and goes on Vlive , pressed broadcast. As more people started flooding in to view the broadcast Jinyoung looked at the screen fixing his hair. 

"Hellooo agaeses , It's me , Jinyoung. I just got done with a performance with Jaebum-hyung."

He looked at the screen to read some of the comments 

\-----  
"Oohh~ so handsome"

"I love you <3"

"How'd it go?"

"Where's JB?"  
\-----

"The performance went well, thankfully I didn't mean up neither did hyung. He always does his best out there , and everywhere else, the studio, the practice room, etc. Me on the other hand, I mess up too much , my timing is off."

\-----

"I'm sure you did great!"

"You're always perfect."

"Hola from Mexico"

"Don't talk so badly about yourself :("  
\------

"Mmmm you are all just trying to cheer me up, you don't mean that." Jinyoung said, teasingly. He loves his fans , always supporting him , never leaving his side. Jinyoung was in middle telling the fans about future events and possibly being an MC for another show as Jaebum walks up behind the chair Jinyoung was sitting behind. Jaebum plays with some strands of Jinyoung's hair as he asked "what are you doing?" .

"I'm broadcasting hyung." Jinyoung answered Jaebum's question but with a tone that sounded like 'be careful'.  
More comments started to flood in.

\-----  
"Jaebum is here!"

"Ahhh JJ Project"

"Ship itttt"

"Oppa so handsomee~"  
\-----

Jaebum snakes his hands over the chair and with his fingers started massaging Jinyoung's temple. Jinyoung was relaxing into touching, closing his eyes enjoying the attention he's getting. He almost forgot that his fans were watching , but he cleared his throat signaling Jaebum to stop, making Jaebum pull back, settling his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders.

"What do you feel like eating today?" Jaebum asked, hovering over Jinyoung, looking down at him. 

Jinyoung looked up and chuckled, "How bout ramen?"

"Ramen it is." Jaebum suddenly leaned down and pecked Jinyoung on lips. The back of his head was in between the camera and Jinyoung's face, so the fans couldn't see it. Jaebum smiled at the camera and walked away. Jinyoung just sat there with wide eyes, processing what just happened.  
\----  
"DID THEY JUST KISS OMFG"

"JJP IS REAL I kNEW IT"

"Ew"

"MY PARENTS HOLY SJIT."  
\----

Jinyoung lift his hand to touch where Jaebum's kiss lingered. He bit his lip to contain his smile but failed. He decided to end the broadcast because he didn't want to keep Jaebum waiting.

"Bye you guys, I'll see you next time."

\----  
"WAIT I got so many questions to ask!!"

"It's real, I can't believe it"

"Don't leaveeeee"

"JJP forever"

"Byee"  
\----


End file.
